


ANGEL

by Perennial99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Low Self Esteem, Romance, Self Esteem Issues, StilesXReader, Teen Wolf, Y/N/Stiles, encouraging stiles, loving stiles, tw-trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perennial99/pseuds/Perennial99
Summary: Y/n couldn't believe she is dating Stiles. The Stiles Stilinski. She always fears that one day, her boyfriend will see all her faults and break up with her. In fact, she wonders why hasn't he already?But then we have Stiles. He loves his girlfriend more than anything and could never understand how she could think so low of herself. For Stiles, she is the most amazing girl.He knows how she thinks of herself and takes it upon himself to make her see herself just the way he does.Trigger Warning: Reader has self esteem issues. Please don't read if that triggers you. We need you to love you the most. ♥️
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_**Diana, let me be the one to** _   
_**Light a fire inside those eyes** _   
_**You've been lonely, you don't even know me** _   
_**But I can feel you crying** _   
_**Diana, let me be the one to** _   
_**Lift your heart up and save your life** _   
_**I don't think you even realize** _   
_**Baby you'll be saving mine** _


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnining: Reader has self esteem issues. Please don't read if that triggers you. We need you to love you the most. ♥️

Y/n stared at the mirror and pouted. She knew it was a bad thing to do so, but she really couldn't help it. She couldn't stop finding faults in herself. Her face had too many pimples, her tummy wasn't flat enough, her skin wasn't perfect enough..... She sighed loudly and pouted again.

Stiles was working at the computer- researching something for a school project. He had been at it for hours, and Y/n missed him now. She got up and went to his chair, then slowly forced his hands away from the computer so she could straddle him.

Stiles smirked. He knew his girlfriend wanted attention, and he was more than happy to give it.

Y/n sighed again.

"What is it babe?", Stiles asked, rubbing her back and holding her with his other hand.

Y/n pressed her head in the crook of his neck.

"Why do you love me?"

Stiles started laughing.

"Babe, this is a trap."

Y/n pulled back and looked at him and frowned. She was pouting, and she looked so cute that Stiles' heart skipped several beats.

"No it's not!" She whined. "Tell me why you love me!I promise I won't get angry."

Stiles chuckled and started kissing Y/n's face.

"Okay-", A kiss to her cheek. "You are the most adorable girl-", a kiss to the lips. "That I have eve met-", A kiss on her forehead. "And you are so beautiful it makes me want t-"

"Wrong." Y/n smiled slightly, shyly looking at him through her eyelashes. Stiles groaned. Y/n was going to be the death of him with her cuteness.

He brushed her hair away from her face. "Why babe ?"

"I'm not beautiful at all!"

Stiles looked at her for a second with an expression of grave scrutiny. Then he nodded.

"Yep. You are right Y/n. You're not beautiful. "He shrugged.

Y/n felt a slight twinge of sadness. But it was true, wasn't it?

Stiles however, continued. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers in another kiss.

"You're a fucking angel. And those huge eyes of yours are gonna be the death of me some day." He whispered against her lips.

Y/n blushed hard. Then she started kissing him back, her hands running through his dark hair. It was a while before they both finally came up for air.

"I love you", Y/n whispered, hugging Stiles to her chest.

"I love you too, angel." He whispered back.

Y/n smiled. Maybe she would eventually work out her self esteem issues. She had Stiles by her side anyway.

"Also, Y/n? Baby?"

"Hm?"

"Stop grinding your ass so much."

Laughter filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> hope you liked the chapter!  
> Please leave comments and kudos ;)
> 
> ENJOY!


End file.
